


Study Hard

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (more of a dean smith verse hence tags for both dean w and dean s), Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Light BDSM, M/M, Panty Kink, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, is implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bought Castiel a gift, and it arrived for delivery early. Dean and Castiel agree that if Cas is a "very good boy," he can have his gift early instead of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hard

**Author's Note:**

> [(link to same ficlet on my tumblr)](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/117829902503/ao3-link-coming-soon-i-didnt-want-to-go-all-of) i didn’t want to go all of april without a ficlet for you all so here is a thing!!! well it’s 40 minutes into may for me BUT CLOSE ENOUGH TO APRIL LOL it’s probs still april for a lot of people
> 
> this is very quickly written (for me at least) and only edited once >.> i just didn't wanna go so long without writing a ficlet for u all. ALSO i do plan on continued [“the boy next door”](http://archiveofourown.org/series/208310) and [“alignment”](http://archiveofourown.org/series/218300) series do not worry!! it’s just that all my time has been being eaten up by illustration stuff (aka work) and it’s been hard to fit fic writing time in. (one of the things eating my time is destielcon 2015 prep. so yeah, if you're going to destielcon, i'll totally be there! :D)
> 
> also that link in the beginning does go to [my own tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com), if you wanna follow me somewhere i'm more active and you can figure out my fic writing status/progress lol

“There’s a package on the counter for you, Dean.” Castiel announced with a dismissive wave of his long fingers as Dean entered their loft apartment.

His bright blue eyes didn’t leave the pages of his books, dark brows furrowed in concentration. He was almost done with his studying for the evening, and he wanted to finish quickly so he could spend the rest of the night with Dean.

The plush bay window cushion dipped as Dean settled his weight behind him, package in hand. “I actually bought this for you.”

At this, Castiel perked and looked up at Dean, plain brown package box in his strong, freckled hands. “Oh? What is it?” Castiel reached out, but Dean pulled the box away, causing a pout to form on Cas’s plush, pink lips.

“It actually got here early.” Dean explained. “I hadn’t planned on giving it to you until next week. I had a date planned and everything.” He grinned cheekily.

“Aw.” Castiel stuck his tongue out and went back to studying. “It’s okay, I can wait another week. It’ll go by quick with classes, anyway.”

Dean rested a hand gently on the small of Castiel’s back, stroking his fingers lightly through the thin material of Castiel’s cotton t-shirt. It was one of his favorites –a lavender one with a cute design of a cow shaped like a milk carton.

“Actually, I have an idea.” He spoke slowly and deliberately, but his chipper tone shone through. “How about I give this to you today instead? But under the condition that you are a very, very good boy while you finish studying.”

Dean’s sly tone when he said “good boy” had Castiel’s heart fluttering and eyes widening. He knew what Dean meant, and he was in the mood for a scene, especially after a long day of homework. He was done with his real studying now anyway –he knew Dean wouldn’t want to interfere with his college work for real, so trying to pay attention while Dean “distracted” him would just be for show.

Cas’s lips spread in a wide, gummy smile. “I think I can do that, Sir.”

“Good.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to go open this and get it ready and hide it. Then, I’m going to pick out something for you to wear. I’ll come back out when it’s already, and you’ll go into the bedroom, wash up, and put on everything I picked out for you. You won’t do anything else in there –you especially won’t go snooping for this.” Dean lifted the package.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Everything I want you to wear will be on the bed, okay? If it’s not on the bed, I don’t want you to wear it, understand, Angel?”

“I understand, Sir.” Castiel nodded.

“Good. I’m going to go get ready now, and I want you to stay here until I’m done. I won’t be long.” He kissed Castiel’s cheek before disappearing to set up.

Excitement and anticipation buzzed in Castiel’s nerves. He could feel his cheeks heating with premature arousal, and he willed himself to calm. He decided to start his studying over –he might as well, there was nothing else to do, and it wouldn’t hurt to read the same material during the scene. Though hopefully he wouldn’t accidentally condition himself to get a hard-on during his exam.

He lifted his head at the padding sound of bare feet walking on hardwood floors, and looked up to find Dean return without the box. He’d changed from his stiff, pressed suit into a soft t-shirt and sweatpants. Whatever Dean was going to do, he wanted to be comfortable for it. He stopped in front of Castiel, and Castiel made no move to get up –Dean hadn’t told him to go yet. Instead, his Dom gently raised a hand to cup his chin and swipe the rough pad of his thumb over Castiel’s plump upper lip, then lightly trace the lower one. He pushed his thumb past the supple flesh, and Castiel gently kitten-licked at it. He knew Dean was trying to tease him, make the scene that much harder for him by getting preemptively hot and bothered.

Dean removed the short digit and stepped out of Castiel’s way. “Go on and get ready now, Angel. Come right back here when you’re done. I’ll be waiting.”

“Yes, Sir.” Castiel bowed his head before hopping off the seat and into their shared bedroom.

He immediately stripped his clothes and put them in the hamper, then bee-lined for the bathroom, not even looking at the bed. He wanted to get cleaned up calmly first, and if he saw what was on the bed before that, he knew he would fill himself with too much excitement to be able to concentrate properly. He took a quick shower, lathering himself with his favorite milk and honey infused body wash, and dried his hair while naked. 

A soft grinned graced Castiel’s lips as he walked to the bed and saw what Dean had picked for him to wear. He must be making up for not doing his full originally planned date by being extra special with the clothes. Castiel slipped on the main part first –a sheer, light blue teddy with a bow on the lower back, and a cutout beneath it, over the butt. Castiel knew Dean had probably planned on teasing his rim to distract him from his “studying,” and his choice in lingerie confirmed it. Next, he gently pulled up the sheer white thigh-highs with blue ribbon trim. 

Dean had also set a tube of Castiel’s favorite lip gloss on the bed. He applied the Dior Addict Lip Polish in the mirror, puckered his lips in a mock-model pose, and smiled, pleased with the blush-pink shine. He picked up the eye shadow palette Dean had laid out with a sticky note stating what color to wear –it was a very light, shimmery pick, so light the color wouldn’t show up on his skin, so much as it would give his lids a romantic sparkle and brighten his eyes. He then put on the pink and blue faux fur-lined cuffs that they referred to as his “princess cuffs.” They were lined with fluffy, white, fake fur, and the outside had a thick blue satin ribbon with pink bows and ruffles. He kept his hands in front, knowing he’d need a way to prop himself up. Lastly, he carefully slipped his feet into the shiny, powder blue kitten heels with the pink cat face on the front, and lightly clacked back out towards Dean and the bay window.

Castiel paused and bowed his head when he reached the window seat again. “Does this please you, Sir?” He asked with mock-shyness.

“Lift your head Angel, wanna make sure you put it all on.”

Castiel did as instructed and Dean walked towards him. Castiel was a treated to a close-up view of Dean’s delicate freckles and full lashes as he gently cupped Castiel’s face and inspected him for the makeup. He kissed the space between his brows, indicating he was happy with Castiel’s obedience.

“You look lovely.” He rumbled. “Now, back to studying. Like I said, you have to earn getting your present early.”

Climbing back on the bay window seat was a bit awkward with the movement of his hands and arms restricted by the cuffs, but it was manageable. Dean didn’t help him, wanting Castiel to work it out himself –it wouldn’t be the most difficult thing he’d ever done –but staying close behind him to make sure he didn’t fumble and fall. Castiel shifted and adjusted his lithe body for several moments before working out the best way to read while trussed up the way he was. Dean didn’t tell him if he was supposed to be on his back or front, so he figured it didn’t matter. He laid on his back, as it was the least awkward with his hands cuffed close together, and rotated his body to pick up one of the text books from beside him. He opened it to a chapter that really was relevant to his upcoming exam –involving worker bee behavioral patterns –figuring it couldn’t hurt. Maybe, in some strange way, it would help him remember the information even more. Sense memory, or something like that, he told himself.

Castiel really did begin to read seriously. The urge to look at Dean and see what he was doing was powerful, but he didn’t dare. He was supposed to be studying –or at least acting like he was studying –and he knew Dean might reprimand him for letting his eyes wander and getting distracted so easily. For an entire page, nothing happened. Castiel vaguely registered lightly pattering feet, some rustling and dipping of the seat cushion, some re-arrangement of pillows, but he didn’t strain to pick it out, nor did he look up. In another half a page, he was legitimately focused on the book, drowning out everything else.

He found himself further down on his back, struggling to re-adjust the book and hold it over his head without warning. Dean had pulled him down and lifted his legs, setting them on top of his kneeling thighs. Involuntary shivers ran through him as Dean stroked the smooth material of his stockings and gently reminded him to stay concentrated on his studies. Castiel’s legs were hiked up further, his knees bending towards his chest, forcing his book at an inconvenient and heavy angle.

A long, wet stripe was licked between his cheeks via the cut out of his teddy, and Castiel admirably repressed the urge to cry out while trying to calm his now aroused shivering. He gripped the text, eyes struggling to focus, as Dean’s tongue began to sloppily lave at his twitching hole. He could feel his small cock hardening, trapped between his groin and the lace of the teddy, and as Dean’s tongue teased his opening enough to dip the tip in, his cock let out a few drops of pearly precome. Castiel bit his glossed lips to keep his lustful noises in check and tried to calm the carnal shuddering of his body. 

Just when he thought he was keeping himself in control, he was flipped around onto his front. He quickly re-adjusted with his book in front of him, propped up on his elbows, Dean praising him for his efforts so far.

“Doing so well, Angel. Not letting yourself get distracted while I rim your slutty ass in front of the window for everyone to see.”

Castiel’s cock twitched hard at the reminder of how on display he was, and Dean was descending back between his cheeks, pushing his tongue further into his hole and teasing him looser, the sopping sounds and filthy feeling of it all painting a hot blush across Cas’s high cheekbones.

Dean pulled back, and Castiel sucked in a quiet breath of cool air to compose himself. He heard a cap clicking, and was falling apart again as one of Dean’s thick, lube-slicked fingers began working its way into his tongue-fucked hole.

“Should see how pretty you are,” Dean growled, petting his flank and side while twisting the finger in him, deliberately missing his prostrate, “obeying me so well, concentrating so hard on that book just like I told you. My perfect, slutty little student.”

A second finger was added, and Castiel’s teeth bore down on his lip harder, making it pinker than the lip gloss ever had, puffing it up from the pressure. He could feel his cock jumping against his stomach and lingerie, the warm sun on his back where his submission was exposed to anyone who would look into their large, upper floor loft window. A blurt of pearly precome wet his lace as Dean began to pet his prostrate insistently with firm, but gentle, pressure, and Castiel was so turned on, nipples rubbing against the lace where his torso was pressed against the cushion –that Dean was able to add a third finger with barely any resistance.

“You’re opening up so beautifully for me.” Dean commented.

Castiel’s entrance fluttered around his fingers, turning pink from use, shiny and wet with saliva and lube. 

“Look at your sloppy hole, so hungry for more. I think it wants a fourth. Remember to stay quiet for me, sweetheart.”

Castiel cut off his own whine as Dean slid a fourth thick finger in, stretching him filthy wide. Dean angled his body to the side, being deliberately noisy about his change in position so Castiel would know how exposed his stretched hole was to the window, and after several moments, Dean was pulling his fingers out. He spread Castiel’s cheeks apart, admiring how his wet hole fluttered and gaped, begging to be filled again.

“Bet everyone outside is dreaming about fucking this greedy hole.” Dean gave it a light, playful slap before tugging on the rim.

He kept Cas’s cheeks spread with one hand, and ran the other down Castiel’s balls to cup his hard cock for a brief moment.

“Aw, your little cock is so hard and wet in your pretty lingerie.” Dean teased. “Little slut is leaking for me. You just wanna come for everyone to see, don’t you? Bet I wouldn’t even have to keep touching your cock. I could just milk your prostate with my fingers and you’d come, wouldn’t you?”

Dean slipped his fingers between Cas’s torso and the cushion. “You can make noise now.” He allowed, and began to roughly pinch and pull at Castiel’s nipples through the fabric of the teddy.

Castiel felt as if he was being freed from a cage as he let a high whine escape his throat, panting and crying as Dean continue to play with his nipples. Blissful tears clouded his vision, and he could no longer pretend to read.

“So good, Sir, so good.” He mewled.

“That’s my Angel.” He placed a soothing kiss between Castiel’s shoulder blades. “You’ve been so good. I’m going to let you pick how you get to come, and then you can have your present.” He kissed each of Castiel’s shoulder blades. “You earned it.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Castiel panted. He gulped, thinking quickly, proud to not only have earned his gift early, but to have the extra surprise of picking how to end the scene. “I want to face the window, but I want to sit in your lap, on your cock. I can come without you touching my cock, Sir, I promise.”

“I know you can.” Dean stripped as fast he could and helped lift Castiel up and maneuver him onto his lap, back to chest, Castiel facing the window. “We’re gonna let everyone see what a good, pretty boy you are.”

Dean wasted no time in thrusting up into Cas, who lifted his cuffed hands up and behind him to hold the back of his Dom’s head, arching his spine in ecstasy as Dean’s cock nailed his sweet spot repeatedly. Dean brought large hands up to cup Castiel’s flat chest and play with his nipples, swollen and sensitive from his earlier ministrations, dark pink showing through the thin one-piece. Castiel rolled and ground his hips greedily, desperate to come, eager to let himself go untouched for Dean, relishing in the way the fabric brushed against his hard, leaking cock. 

Before long, he was crying out, “Oh, oh, oh! Please, Sir! Harder, I’m going to come!” 

Dean complied, driving his hips upward, tugging on Castiel’s nipples with increased enthusiasm, and his sub was falling apart beautifully against him, golden dusk sunlight alighting his skin as he shot pearly ropes under his lingerie, some of it shooting out he was coming so hard. His pert ass clenched, hot, smooth inner muscles fluttering against Dean and sending him over the edge as well, and they were riding waves together, not registering anything but the press of their bodies and their humid breaths, the swell of Dean’s lips against the damp nape of Castiel’s neck.

They slowly came down, basking in the last rays of sun for several moments before Dean stirred. He slowly, carefully lifted Castiel off him and gently laid him out, praising him for well he’d done, asking if he felt okay. He fished for his discarded sweatpants, pulling the key to the cuffs out of the pocket and unlocking them, lovingly rubbing Castiel’s slender wrists for several moments after removing them. The faux fur lining provided a nice, soft padding to them, leaving Castiel’s wrists slightly sweaty rather than too sore. He carried his sub into their room, petting his hair, and gently set him on the bed and stripped him of his now come-covered lingerie. He removed his heels, and carefully removed the thin, delicate stockings, so as not to run them.

“Would you like a bath?” Dean asked, gently peppering kisses along Castiel’s face.

“Mmmmm, yes. A fast one, because I want to open my present.” He grinned cheekily.

Dean laughed. “Of course you do, I didn’t forget.”

“And I want fruit. And some of that mango-pineapple juice.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

One quick bubble bath and a trip to the kitchen later, Castiel and Dean were sitting naked, cuddled together on their bed, a plate of fresh, cut up watermelon, strawberries, and raspberries between them, and two cups of juice on the nightstand. Castiel was glowing rose-gold with satisfaction in the lamplight, and the heat of sex and the warm bath made Dean’s golden freckles stand out more strongly against his pinkened skin.

At Dean’s feet, there was a flat box with shiny mint-colored wrapping and a dusty-rose-colored ribbon bow. He smiled sheepishly and handed it to Cas.

“Your early present.” His ears tinged red. “It’s not for any occasion, really. I just found a nice, high-end place that could make what you want, and I picked out the stuff to put together. I just wanted to get you this, just because. I thought you’d like it.”

Castiel beamed back. “I’m sure you picked something I’ll love, Dean.”

Castiel opened the wrapping carefully at the taped edges –he’d always been one of those careful gift-openers who didn’t want to tear apart the paper –revealing a dark-stained wooden box. It looked hand-crafted, and made to last. Castiel had an inkling as to what was inside it, and when he opened it, his blue eyes went wide and bright, dark brows raising and causing subtle wrinkles to form in his forehead.

“Dean!” He gasped. “I love this.” He snapped up, eagerly continuing, “Will you put it on me, please?”

He lifted the gift from the box –a new collar, the same dusty rose-pink as the bow, inlaid with shining white pearls, and in the center, dangled a glistening, clear crystal in the shape of a round cat head with pointed ears. This must have been why Dean hadn’t picked a collar for him in the scene –he wanted this to be the only collar Castiel wore today.

Dean leaned forward and reverently collared Castiel, brushing his fingers along his skin –it was an exact fit. Cas bounced off the bed and rushed excitedly to the full-length mirror, examining himself in nothing but the collar from various angels, close and afar.

“It’s so beautiful.” He breathed. 

He saw Dean approach him from the reflection in the mirror, and leaned into his touch as the larger man wrapped strong arms around him, and kissed the top of his head. 

“I’m glad you like it, sweetheart. You deserve it. I love you.” 

He bent down as Castiel twisted back to kiss his lips sweetly, breathing an, “I love you too,” between presses of lips, and Dean ran his fingers over the supple leather and smooth pearls, slipping a finger underneath, then down to tease at Castiel’s dark pink nipples.

Castiel moaned and broke away, blue eyes sparking and glinting, a wicked grin splitting his lips. “Wanna go for round two, big boy?” He teased.

Dean laughed heartily, pulling his beloved boyfriend back to the bed and slipping between his naked legs.


End file.
